Homeward
by turningtodust
Summary: "Home is not a place but a feeling" Someone stands in foreign lands hoping one day they'll come home. Starts at 'Pilot' (was called 'to build a home') R&R
1. I built a home, …

12/09/2018

Hello! New here! Name is Rose. Nice to meet you all.

This idea came to me recently. I am still trying to find a name for it...

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries.

19/09/2018

To Build a Home is a song by The Cinematic Orchestra.

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries and the song 'To Build a Home'

* * *

 **Chapter 1: I built a home, …**

I took a step back.

I tripped over nothing and fell on my butt. My hands scraped the ground. I closed my eyes for a moment. It stung.

My heartbeat rose. My breathing changed patterns. It was more and more irregular. The panic was building and… I was beginning to choke on air. Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes. I had difficulty to swallow. My throat was closing around an imaginary bubble. It would explode in a second, I knew it. It wasn't the first panic attack I had had.

I tried to control my breathing but… my mind was swirling with images of what was beyond my shut eyes.

Green green forest. Blue blue sky. No rain in sight. No Hausmann building in sight. No roads nor people. People! My eyes snapped opened.

My mind stopped panicking for a second as I searched around for people. For life. I ran in the forest trying to make sense of where I stood.

Where was I?

I flopped down on the ground when before me was something that should not have reassured me but with my crazy imagination and my faithful mantra 'anything can happen' did. Road. Tarmac. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I stood on shaky legs. Not a minute ago I was in full panic attack mode after all. I almost thought of kissing the tarmac like Maximus in Gladiator. Smelling the sand of his homeland. I restrained myself, embarrassed about where my thoughts had gone.

I decided I would walk down the road until I found a car, a person or a sign, any sign that could reassure me. Something that could point me back home. Here on the side of the road was not home. Here was Stranger. And, as the saying says, stranger danger. Was it really a saying? I shrugged my shoulders, why would this matter? There was a more important to discuss.

How had I gotten there?

I do not remember. I did not feel groggy from sleep. I felt more than fine actually… wait no… I was hurt and lost. I was not fine. I was…

There it went again. A part of me wondered where it had hidden all this time? Hello, panic. Do not bruise me to hard okay! I still need to function relatively well. You know? To walk straight. Because I am… lost. Because I… need to go back home.

« Oh my god. I can't. » I hiccuped.

The bubble had popped. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. My hands trembled as I tried to hide in them. The scratches did not help.

Just seeing them freed another hiccup. « ow… »

It seemed like an hour since I was walking down the road. I had not seen anything and I was complementing the unthinkable. That is what happens no? When you are left stranded in… nowhere.

I shivered in my clothes. Clothes. I had not thought of what I was currently wearing. I pressed my hand against my chest, just over my heart in relief. I was wearing jeans, ballerinas and a t-shirt. That explained the cold I felt. I checked my pockets, patting them front and back. My back pocket was full.

Huh… I took out the black rectangular I cherished. The screen was cracked. Might have crushed when I had fallen. I turned it on in hoped I had 4G or any sort of answer. Maybe GPS? After a while, the black screen finally disappeared and the Huawei jingle welcomed me inside my phone. I entered my pin, my password. I glanced briefly at the battery… shit. 38% left.

« Damn it all! »

I checked if I had any bars. One.

« Fuck! »

I activated the GPS and went on Gmaps. I begged that it would help me. It dinged. I looked at the pop-up. 14% of battery.

« Hey! It's been what? A minute. You… »

I rushed to swipe left and right. The map was charging. Come on. Come on. The map appeared and my position too. And…

I stopped breathing. I am sure my heart stopped too. My eyes bugged out of their sockets. Holy… please, please, please. Anything but this. How was I to go home if I had to cross the ocean?

« Tell me! » I screamed at the sky.

If anyone had passed by at that moment he or she would look at me with big round eyes. Rounder then mine. I was cursing at the clear sky. If anyone had passed at this moment I might have kissed them as I would in another life kissed the tarmac.

The phone dinged again bringing me out of my showdown with God's kingdom. I had just enough time to look upon my phone as it said it was turning off because of low battery.

My left eyebrow lifted in challenge waiting for the screen to miraculously appear again.

« Well, I am officially unlucky. Great! » I looked back at the sky. « Are you happy? » It did not respond and I sighed in disappointment. I would have loved to see it growl its thunder at me. It would have been satisfying to see the exact weather of where I had been… what? An hour ago? It seemed I sighted a lot as another breath left my lips in a puff. I had not signed up for this. Of course, the question that is soooo common comes finally.

« Why me? »

* * *

AN: Where is she? any guesses?

In general… what are your thoughts?


	2. … it disappeared

Another chapter! Enjoy

Thank you for reviewing, warms my heart!

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : … it disappeared**

A phone without battery. A road without passing cars. Unknown place. There I walked down for what seemed hours. I had still not sighted any landmarks nor street sign. A fact I was sure about was that I was lost. In a continent, I knew only of on internet or in books.

How had I appeared in the States? Good question… I have no idea.

Where was I before? France. I wish I was still there. I wish I was dreaming. Unfortunately, I had already died and suffered in one of my dreams. I had woken up sweating and breathless. My theory… I had bumped my side or had fallen from the bed. I had woke up on the floor with a bruise after all.

If this was a dream or a nightmare. I knew I would still suffer. I will feel tiredness. I will feel hunger. I will feel my throat dry up as I continue on without a once of water. That scared me. It terrified me. Everything was better than suffering in reality or in a dream. The only relief I could possibly have of being in a dream would be that I would wake up if I died. Alas, I am too scared to even make it an option.

What was an open then? I had to fight for survival. Something I never had to do. I did live alone. I did work to get money. I did use it wisely for food and shelter and any other financial fees but. If I was not to encounter any town or city before growing hungry or thirsty then I had to… adapt.

I had to find a source of water. I had to find food. I had to find shelter in a secure place. The forest's entrance looked eery and I swallowed not wanting to find out what lived, crawled, lurked inside. I took a breath. Contemplating my needs. What would be safer? The forest, the road? What was smarter to follow? A river yet to find? The road I was currently on? Yet, I had to find this river. I had to drink. I looked my road path. Was it prudent to leave it and search for a stream in the forest? I lifted my eyes. The darkening sky told me that I would freak out if I was left stranded surrounded by trees and nature. I crouched and closed my eyes trying to get somewhere. I was not helping myself thinking in circles like that.

What was I supposed to do? Flee. Run. Hide. Stay stock still and wait for whatever is out there to come and finish me off?

Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. What to do?

That is when it shook me of my haze. It was quiet. Too quiet. Nature was not supposed to be that silent… right?

The first thing that I thought about was: Apocalypse. I know, ridiculous. But imagine. Here you are left to your thoughts and the environment around you voices nothing. Mute. Niet. What was I going to think about? Sheesh, totally normal. The world has gone on hibernation! Ha! … that would surprisingly be cool. I laughed. Backtrack.

It would help if there was snow, though. Yet, unhealthy, it would be wiser to get a drink that way then going inside - I showed my green surroundings - that.

Okay… This is much more complicated than a math problem.

The grumbling of my stomach made the decision for me. I stepped into the forest's entrance controlling my breathing. Shit. It's just a forest! What could go wrong? Everything. Anything.

I balled my fists in my shirt and continued on. The scenery was truly magnificent. The sun's last light passed through the leaves leaving a bright imprint on the underside. It was fairy-like. The air was pure and I took the time to fill my lungs with it.

When I couldn't even see my shoes trudging in the grass, my breathing stuttered again but I pushed it down. I had spent a better part of my precious time fearing what might happen. I had to act. I had to quench my thirst.

It was bizarre. There were no sounds. I had not seen any animals. No bird had sung. There was nothing. And… No! Don't think. No thinking.

Tall trees passed by as I made my way through the woods. I was getting tired. My feet felt sore in the ballerinas. They were not made to walk a long distance in. I was cold still. My nerves had kept me warm, for a while. Now that they were locked up the cold had come back.

I did not see a thing, so when my foot slipped and I fell into a puddle of water. I screamed in fright more than harm. Then I noticed the water. Hope surged forward and I scrambled on my hands and knees searching for more. The ground was wetter around my left hand. I moved my hand further and I sighted as it dipped into more than a puddle. Saliva filled my mouth and I formed a bowl with my hand gathering the liquid inside.

When my thirst was gone I moaned in satisfaction. As my surroundings were pitched black I risked sleeping in the same spot for fear of not finding it again. Tomorrow I would continue on from here.

Breathing in cold liquid woke me into a spluttering and sneezing mess. I coughed and rubbed my nose filled with pinpricks. It was a horrible sensation. My eyes shut as it had been assaulted by the bright streams of light beaming from the sky. I scrambled into a somewhat standing position. All of my body ached and I tried to remember what had happened. I looked around as it clicked into place.

It had not been a dream.

That answered it.

I was lost. That was now an irrevocable fact.

At least I had found the river.

My stomach growled and I tried to forget that one fact.

I felt depressed. I knew my hair was a war zone. I was sweaty. My eyes felt droopy. My nose and throat burned. I wanted to take off my shoes and throw them away. They were only useful to give me blisters.

I did take them off, only to dip my feet into the cold soothing water. I laid down on the wet dirt and enjoyed the peaceful moment while it lasted.

It was easy to fall asleep again. It was so quiet.

So peaceful.

I woke up again four hours later. According to my watch, it was 1 p.m. and that realization prompted my belly to voice itself again. I looked at my feet. They seemed better. The cold had dulled the pain. I wore them again being careful to not put too much pressure on the swelling bits.

Testing the amount of harm I felt walking I concluded I could continue finding civilization in my shoes.

At 4 p.m. the river opened up to ahead and I could faintly see a wooden construction. It filled me with hope.

When I had made my way on the bridge I paused. Where did I go from there? To the right or the left?

The water was darker and it sloshed loudly when it rushed under the bridge. I supposed the road to my left was the one I had walked on before following the river. It was perhaps better to continue on forward.

This time I would not have the river with me and I would risk getting thirsty again. Another decision to make. I knew before I was not grand on choices. Now I had proof. Logic told me to go forward but the tiny voice in my mind had made a good point. How did I know at the beginning if I had gone the right way?

I rubbed my face and tried something else.

As…tram…gramme

Pique et pique et colet…gramme

As…tram…gramme

Pique tam

To the left it was.

* * *

Is she right, is it the apocalypse?

Where do you think she is? Where do you think she is going? What is to the left?


	3. It is time to leave

New Chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD

* * *

 **Chapter 3: It's time to leave.**

I was officially screwed.

It wasn't an 'I am in the States kind of problem'. It was bigger. I saw the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign and at first, I thought nothing of it. I had thought it was the live remake of the town the TVD creators did to attract Fans. Well, how wrong was I? Much wrong, let me tell you. Much dead wrong.

I searched for the souvenir shop. It did not exist.

No one was there too.

The police station was empty. The phones did not work. Correction. 'It could not reach anyone' I had chosen to call. Duh! I was calling my family. Though, apart from my family, I did not think my classmates would care for or even notice my absence. I was not a loner per se. Sometimes I needed to stay alone. Far away from the overwhelming crowd and their judgmental eyes.

I had opened the police refrigerator door. There were beer bottles and a sandwich. Thinking back on it. If I had not had been damn hungry I would had passed. It was also stealing. At that moment I had only seen food. My stomach had woken up again and had urged me to silence it. I had no time to comply that I had already eaten half of the bread and ham.

I had sat down on one the rustic uncomfortable chairs. Maybe the policemen would come by. It would be better to stay here for now and then, I would find a way home. The windows light dimmed rapidly. I looked outside.

The night had fallen on the town. It was almost completely hidden under one thick shadow. My clock said that it was only five. How come it was this dark at five? Was it because I was in America? Was it normal?

I tried to search for a cot or a bed. In the back of the police station were bunk beds. One small problem. They were in cells. It was only for one night right? It was just till I waited for the cops to come and bring me home.

At nine I eat the other sandwich that was chilling in the fridge. I drunk some beer. There was not any water. Only from the sink. I argued with my mind, telling it to shut up. I knew I was stealing, in a police station no less. I would not hide it. I would tell them that I was starving. They could have some more. Me? I would not eat mom's cooking anymore. I missed it already. Being almost a day away from my parents had not made me homesick. This was new. I was really really far away. I could not contact them. The people here were missing. The animals were missing. There were old cars outside. The phones here were big and old. It was silent. I was in… Mystic Falls?

I had a hard time believing it. The sign had been real, my sore fist was proof. What had to happen for everyone to desert this town?

If and I am only thinking, so it would not be able to come true. The devil would not appear if I had not called him. If I was really in Mystic Falls. In the Vampire Diaries verse, then… where were the characters?

Two hours later, sleep took over and my body slumped down on the prisoner bed.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

When I woke up, it was ten. I had needed sleep. No cops had come in. I opened the fridge again. I remembered that there had been one sandwich left. I reached out to take it and paused. Three sandwiches.

Three sandwiches?

Was… what?

Wait… what?

I blinked. My brows furrowed.

« What happened? » I croaked out. My throat sore from sleep.

There were three sandwiches in the fridge. Yesterday I had started with three sandwiches. Eating one as soon as I had opened the door. The second a few hours before turning the lights out. I had left one sandwich. And…

« Fuck! » I slapped myself. « Fuckityfuck.» I slammed the door shut and ran out of the police station. « Nononononononononononononononono! »

I ran faster and faster. Leaving the town behind. I was not dumb enough to run into the woods. I ran down the road. Some cars parked along the houses. Old, ancient cars. I ran even faster. My legs felt like jelly. I felt myself slowing down inch per inch but I pushed as hard as I could. Anything to run from the truth.

I could not bear to face it.

What would happen then?

I broke down again.

I slumped down on the cold tarmac. My legs were aching. I cried for what seemed hours.

I only wanted to go home. Why could I not go home?

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

I went to retrieve the grimoire from its original spot. As everything went back to its place from one day to another. The old trunk was at the end of the bed. I had wondered if it had been Sheila's or Aby's. The trunk was as dusty as yesterday. Surprisingly the interior was clean and tidy. It was clear that the one who had hidden the Grimoire in there did not want it found. Though, looking in an old trunk would be the first quest to search in for anything 'witch'. Old, rustic and with a monstrous web spoke loudly of witches.

The book had been heavy in my arms. I had brought it to the living room. I had sat on the couch and carefully placed it down on the coffee table in front of me.

Surprisingly the Grimoire was not in the old trunk.

I went back to my reading place and there it was.

On the coffee table was the grimoire. The same grimoire I had taken yesterday. It had not moved.

I rushed back to the trunk and looked inside. Empty. I did not know what I was trying to assure myself of. Were the objects I displaced were not supposed to go back to where they were?

Was I wrong then? Was I not in a Prison world?

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

TWENTY HOURS EARLIER

ONE IN THE AFTERNOON

I knew where I could find my answers. I did not know if Bonnie's house would have them but it was the best place to search.

Now I needed to find it. Were there no maps around here? Could the Gemini Coven not send me a birdy? Or another coven? No? Okay! Thanks.

I walked on, opening each door until I found the one I was searching for. It was not easy. They all looked the same. But when I saw Cuddles in a small bed, I knew I had found Bonnie's house.

I hugged Cuddles to my chest as I made my way through each room. I arrived in front of a large rustic trunk. It was spot on. I lifted the lid. Urg. Heavy. Inside was the answer to all my prayers… hopefully.

I read through the old book. Trying to make sense of the Latin words. I had never learned Latin. French and Spanish I knew and I could slightly decrypt it. There was nothing about a prison world or anything of the like.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

PRESENT DAY

NINE IN THE MORNING

I flicked through the Grimoires pages again, assuring myself of what I had not found out yesterday. How had Bonnie found the spell to get out if it were not written in there?

I left the book on the coffee table going to the kitchen. The fridge was full again. It would be the only good thing about this. I would not need to leave and buy food. Here was cereals, vegetables, and meat.

After showering I wore one of Abby's, I think, dresses.

I went back downstairs looking the place over. What would I do to spend the time if I was stuck here?

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

FOUR FIFTY IN THE AFTERNOON

I enjoyed the last brush of the rays on my skin before the sky suddenly darkened. Looking up, you could see around disc moving over the sun, projecting a lard shadow over the mystic town. It was the solar eclipse. I did not know much about it. But I remembered that on May 1994, a solar eclipse had happened. The Gemini coven had used its strength to curse Malachaï to an unending loop. Reliving the same day over and over again.

The facts were laid flat on the ground for everyone to see.

1\. From one day to another, its object goes back to its original place even if eaten and digested.

2\. No person was seen since my arrival, nor animals

3\. Old cars. Old telephones.

4\. Miss Cuddles was not buried… yet

5\. The solar eclipse

6\. Mystic Falls sign

The only thing that did not glue was the Grimoire. But I resolved that because it was already magic, it did not stick to the loop spell. And maybe because the spell was done with a Benett's blood? It was a Benett's Grimoire. Or, just because it was owned by their family made it immune to others spells…

* * *

A review?

What do you think? Were you expecting Alice to be in the Prison world?

(She is called Alice. Fitting no? It isn't Alice in Wonderland :/ but Alice in Prison World!

She doesn't have the same personality. It is just to give the girl a name. I'm mixing a lot of other female characters to give her a real background and feel )

When do you think she is going to meet Kaï? When would you want them to meet?

Did you enjoy reading?

If it's only to say 'liked' then I welcome it with open arms!

Comments is my muse's fuel!


	4. We planted seeds

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD

Thank you for your reviews!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: We planted seeds**

MYSTIC FALLS

I was still somewhat doubtful of my whereabouts. I was incredulous to think that I could be in the tvd verse and more so in the prison world. I had yet to know which year I was stuck in. I knew of two prison worlds. Lily & co's and Malachaï's. I hoped it was neither. For being trapped with deranged people was not my goal in life. Or death. It was weird that I had not speculated being in hell. I could possibly be in hell now that I considered being in a TV series. But then I would not have been able to sleep with a plushie, or I think that is not what hell is for…right? You shouldn't be able to make yourself comfortable.

I let some days pass without feeling anything. Letting my body make sense of where it laid. I stayed in bed, watching the light and shadows play on the brownish ceiling. My thoughts kept circling and my focus was non-existent. I knew that loss of feeling but I was tired.

My family was not here. My world was gone. My home was unreachable.

I wasn't hungry. I wasn't thirsty. I didn't want to get up. I stayed inside my cuddly cave, the hope of ever returning home getting slimmer by the day.

At the same time, I was not trying. I was not planning a rescue mission.

For that, I had to have hope.

The Grimoire had taught me nothing.

I only had speculations of where I was.

If I had proof.

My tired eyes slowly opened. It was dark. There was a light that shone beyond the bed sheet I was huddled in. I had enough time to get used to the new light that I hadn't had to shut my eyes when I pulled the sheet off. The cold breeze created goosebumps on my forearms. I shivered. Silent as a mouse I went to prepare myself. I stepped down the stairs, my movements lethargic. Eating had not lifted my spirits. My thoughts sluggish.

I pulled on a big furry coat trying to hide inside it. I knew I needed today's date. I knew it since I first thought I was in a Prison World. But what would happen if I was with some known characters? Psychopaths. Sociopaths. Lunatics. And if I had no clue who was imprisoned here? I would be left wondering. I could not, would not be able to handle the stress. It was good and fun to watch it on tv. In real life? I was scared. It frightened the hell out of me. How was I to cope with such ultimatum?

The Gemini Coven trapped Killers.

I would die.

My step wobbled just outside the porch. It was the afternoon. It had been a week or so since I had stepped outside. I had two hours till the eclipse would rise and the town would succumb to the dark side. I paced back and forth trying to convince myself that in two hours I could find my proof. Before it got dark. Before I couldn't see anything. Before I couldn't control anything.

It was so silent that hearing only my thoughts didn't help me. I was turning in circles. Where? What? But… And… If…

Letting out a shuddering breath, I pushed myself towards the police station. I hadn't had time to search last time. I had panicked and ran.

I passed by some shops. A clinic. The Gilbert's. A flower shop. The flowers still alive and out. It was a nice sight. I wanted to take (steal) a bouquet to have some company. And waste some time picking out the perfect one. With a lingering scent that would comfort and lighten the mood. Poppies, for example, would help me sleep longer and without any nightmares. I could also brew some poppy tea and drink it daily. I would be free of my irritated thoughts. That seemed like a better idea than finding out the truth.

I went inside the flower shop. There was roses, tulips, orchids, violets, and other colorful flowers. Poppies were just after violets. I snatched the steam of one fragile poppy, the petals falling in my hurry. The steam snapped in my grasp. I killed it. Saying 'snap!' would be an understatement. My arms fell to my side. The flower falling on the cold hard floor. I blinked several times. I broke it. I left the flower shop, guilt in the pit of my stomach.

Shoulders down, feet following behind, I reached the police station. I welcomed the shimmer of hope that slithered inside me.

It was dark inside. I turned on the lights. The first stop I made was the fridge. It seemed so long ago that I had slept here, it felt like a dream. The sandwiches and the beers were inside. It had been real. I grabbed some making sure they were material. Yeah… It wasn't a dream.

I searched the desks and the shelves. I found stacks of crippled newspapers. They were separated into three group: January 1994, February 1994 and March 1994. The last one was May 10 of 1994. The weather said sunny with a bit of cloud. And that Mystic Falls would see the eclipse above there heads. May 10, 1994? That was my birthday. I read the Newspaper. It was about the new mobile phone some company had produced. And on the back, three paragraphs down were an article on a sudden murder. A massacre in Portland.

Malachaï

« Oh no… »

0°0°0°0°0°0°

I locked the front and back doors and closed the shutters.

I made tea. Poppy tea.

I reread the Newspaper multiple times.

May 10, 1994

Massacre

Portland

Missing 22 years old boy named Malachaï

« It's like they expected me to be evil » I remembered his sentence from the episode where Bonnie found out about his background. I was stuck here with a sociopath. Unfeeling. Uncaring. Impulsive. Uncontrollable. Without any moral code. With no limits to what he could do.

My eyes were slipping close. The tea's effect rendering my body sluggish. A minute or two later I was sleeping on the couch, the fire crackling in the chimney. My dreams were swirling, the poppy fighting the arising night terror. Would I be left alone or traumatized? Only the morrow would tell.

* * *

Reviews fuel my muse!


	5. Cracks of the skin

A/N: Hello!

First of all, I did some research on what is a sociopath and what do you know, psychos and socios are pathologically referred to as the « same ». I read an article on the book « Confession of a sociopath: A life spent living in plain sight ». It made me think of an Insert fanfiction. Not this one. lol. A naruto one. If you see what I mean. ^^

So… bad persons, AKA Antagonists in TVD.

Malachaï Parker. Should he be portrayed as a bad person? Because he is « referred » as a sociopath?

A comparison in the article kinds of spin our world around. The book's « sociopath » is compared to a shark. When you are at the beach, you « know » there might be a shark lurking around no? Does it attack you? Does it bother closing in on you? See my point?

Is a shark dangerous? Yes. It can be when it is hungry and you are bleeding in his natural habitat. Oh, and I think they feel/see fear too.

Anyways, I understand that Kaï has been portrayed as a « bad person » in TVD. Really if you know your stuff on personalities and the triangle (persecutor/savior/victim) then there is no such thing as « bad person ».

All this to say that I will try to portray Kaï's « character » as well as I can, « knowing » his old portrayal and his pathological syndrome.

8: words/part of sentences in quotes.

* * *

 **Ch.5: Cracks of the skin**

THIRTEEN DAYS AGO

PORTLAND

MALACHAÏ PARKER

The music was roaring. It was the only thing that could fill the silence. Knife in hand I chopped carrots into the boiling water. The thumps made on the cut board synchronized with the beat of the heavy screeching metal. The water bubbles popped adding to the noise. It was bliss. Another day. Day number 5121. May 10 five thousand, one hundred and twenty-one times.

Fifteen years since I have been living inside this prison. It was understandable if I said I had been bored for a while.

I slapped the red meat a couple of times and began gently slicing it on the wooden board. Each thin slice deposited into the sizzling pan I had oiled beforehand. A few splotches attacked my fingers but I paid it no mind. What was some oil going to do to little ol' me? Kill? Ha! Please do.

I upped to music and spun the long shiny knife in the air, grabbing it back swiftly without making a bloody mess. Like, perhaps cutting my hand in the process. I swayed to the beat and twirled joggling the knife. I nodded my head as the guitar strings rang out. Rash and rough. That was music. Not that I liked much. Because the world had been so quiet I had had to lift the mood. As far I knew, I was alone. I had no one to play with, so I had to satisfy my bored soul.

I prepared my plate, placing cooked meat and carrots on it. I sat down to eat. My taste buds prickling to have the home-made meal. Home? What a laugh! I was mad to think this place as home. It had only been a house, crawling with children that were supposedly related to him. I arched an eyebrow at that. Huh. Funny.

« Malachaï, I know it was you. Hey! Malachaï. I know you stole my bunny. Where is it? »

I turned around and I was certain I saw the young silhouette of Joey by the kitchen door. Then I blinked and the mirage was gone. A memory. I could still hear distant yelling. Joey. Josette. Father.

I had been beaten then. All of that because of a false accusation. It was not the first time Father had lifted a hand on me. It had not been the last.

I felt my lips curling into a smile some would see as disturbing. I thought of when the bruises stopped purpling my skin. Unfortunately, it was two days after being trapped here. The cause had been at the time worth it. I could still see all their wide terrified faces. I could trace my steps I took as I hunted every member of my so-called family. The bathroom, a drowned girl- Ana. The yard, a beaten up boy- Joey. The kitchen, a sliced up girl- Lexia. And so on.

It was then. At that moment that I felt it. The power surging across the floor to my feet. My body trembled as shocked by electricity. I stared ahead slightly perturbed. I would never admit it. I looked at my hands. They were red. It was as if I was vacuuming the air for… magic.

Magic?

I tumbled out of the house- not mine, never had been. It was still morning, the sky clear blue. I looked around me. The surging power fluttering in the air to my left. I walked forward, intrigued. When I crossed the neighborhood sign I searched around and spotted the usual car I drove around with.

This was unusual. This was what I needed to stay somewhat sane. My heels jumped on the tarmac. Bubbles sparkled inside my stomach. I looked at it confused. What. The. Heck.

I shook my head and slammed the car door. Rapidly turning it on and pushing on the accelerator peddle. The motor roaring.

Portland was far away now. My not-house a spot in my memory. A smile flickered on my lips. The bubbling never diminishing. I had no patience in trying to figure out what it was. I only knew that something had changed. That was enough to leave everything behind. For now. Perhaps.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

PRESENT DAY

MYSTIC FALLS

ALICE STONE

« Ready or not here I come. » My older brother sing sang. I was giggling like a lunatic as I was hidden under the bed. I heard his shoes on the wooden tiles. The adrenaline was rising bit by bit. The thumps of his shoes echoed through the halls and to my spot. My hand could feel the wood move at each of his steps and his white sneakers appeared in the doorway. At the beginning of the game, they were clean. Now they were dirty and surprisingly a bat trailed behind him. It too was soiled. Looking at it with more attention. Something weird because even if I was curious it seemed that I was purposely drawn to it. On the head of the wooden baseball stick was a splotch of red. Crimson tainted the tool and my imagination suggested tons of different causes. I frowned. My heartbeat rising till I could only hear it as background music. Something struck me as wrong and a chill ran down my spine as my older brother uttered his next words.

« Jo? Where are you, Jo? Come out, come out, sister »

That voice. I heard before. Jo? Who was that? Not me.

The shoes paused before my eyes a step away from the bed. I held my breath.

Then a hand appeared in my vision and lifted the bed with inhumane force. My eyes widened as I took in the guy in front of me. Who? He seemed angered for a reason. And he screamed at me.

« Where are they? Where are you hiding them Josette? »

Josette?

« Wha… » I tried saying. I was terrified. « William? » I asked. Brother? Where had he gone?

« Where. Are. Them? » The boy slowly enunciated each word. He lifted his bat to his head. And I felt my heart drop. He kicked me in the stomach and I screamed. It hurt. I gripped the area he hit me in and I felt something wet. My fearful eyes seemed to grow even wider as on my hand was blood. My blood.

I shot up from the bed a silent scream on my lips. Sweat trickled down my forehead. My body was trembling like a leaf. I rubbed my face and tried to even out my stuttering breathe.

« Oh my god. oh my god. oh my god. »

That had been a horrifying experience.

It was only a dream. A night terror.

Not real. Not real. Not real. I repeated like a mantra. Trying to calm down.

A dreadful realization seemed to come upon me. I was trapped with a sociopath. He had killed his family. He did not feel and was impulsive.

I had to. I had to. What?

Protect myself.

Okay. Okay. Think. How?

How was I going to protect myself from a murderer?

I could learn how to fight. I had to be stronger.

I knew deep down that I would never be as strong. But I needed to be stronger than right now.

I took a shaky breathe in.

I went downstairs where I had left the Grimoire. The words I wrote inside didn't disappear from one day to another. I wrote down my plan. I had to learn how to run.

I know I looked downright freaky as I huddled in the couch still trembling and writing like an addict in a humongous book. But… I needed to focus on something else.

A way out of this hell. A way out of my night's memories.

* * *

Hello, hello! how was it? How was Kaï's portrayal? I tried to fit his characteristics.

Review? to fill the empty jar for the next chapter?


	6. Climbed to the top

Merry Christmas!

Looong wait= loong chapter = long ending notes

R&R

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Climbed to the top**

OUTSIDE POV

TEN DAYS AGO

What was it about Rock really? It is only music. A genre. So addictive. It's rhythm. It's screams. Swaying. Your head nodding to the alarming brutal air. It would be bigger than yourself to get yourself lost in the music. Only a highly EQ person would understand the feeling. Malachaï being the opposite. The sensation those guitar strings do to your mind. In this case, your gut.

His gut.

You see, Malachaï Parker has that same feeling torturing him. Pulling him two days away from a minuscule town known as Mystic Falls. A hell hole. He would not phrase it such but it disturbs him. Somewhat. He is quite happy to siphon the ground. Literally grass and earth. He is doing it right now. Hands clutching the soil. Knees down. Head up. Eyes closed. Mouth open.

A small sigh escaping his lips.

Breathing out.

Old flesh. Old wound.

Old him. Malachaï.

Breathing in. Energy.

Red hot magical force.

Tingling through his veins.

Rising to his shoulders making it twitch.

Boiling blood streaming through his human body.

Exhilarating. That… fever.

Did his heart beat? Does he feel alive? Malachaï Parker died. Who has resurrected?

The boy looks up. He seems to interrogate God. The lead stops here. What happened? What landed here. What created that surge of power? Is it a what or a who? Is he alone? Again… still?

In reality, Kaï wouldn't question existence. His or another's. Selfish remember?

He does what he does best. He seeks counsel to the ground he knows so well. He buries people. Wait. No. He doesn't care enough to bury people. What does he inquire guidance to then? What has had been denied to him? For so long ago?

Magic.

He's getting advice from the thing he most desires other than being recognized by his beloved father. Beloved? not.

Locator spell it is. There it is again. The pull. The toe-curling impression. Just an "aparté"* on the matter at hand. This feeling is from a normal human. Not a sociopath. Not Kaï. He is just high on power. For now.

He does look like an angel of death. Eyes cunning. Smile widening immorally. Quite terrifying. The who or what it is meant for… poor being.

°0°0°0°

PRESENT DAY

 _« Sister dear? Are we playing hide and seek again?"_

 _« No. Last time was frightening. I… you were there. For a while and then, someone else popped in your place. Someone you do not want to track you down and find you. »_

 _« Oh… I'm sorry Alice-bunny. I did not mean to… »_

 _« It isn't your fault. Not at all. It was a nightmare. Thankfully. Not. Real. »_

 _« So, what do you want to play sis? »_

 _« Do we have to play a game? Can't we talk? I missed you brother. You and mom. And father. How are you? How are you all? »_

 _« Huh… you were here an hour ago. »_

 _« I am still here. Humor me? Please, William? »_

 _« Sure… I am fine. Mother is well too. Made Tortilla. »_

 _« I miss Tortilla. »_

 _« Yeah… an hour ago… remember? We ate together. Are you feeling okay Bun? »_

 _« Yeah. Fine. So father. How is he? »_

 _« Father? Well, he is… » William began to say till his voice started to change frequency. Boyish. « Why are you worried Josette? Father is alive. » The voice chuckled._

 _« What? Who? Brother…? Brother? » William was nowhere in sight. In his place. A brown haired boy. A disturbing smile on his lips said:_

 _« Yes, Josette? »_

 _« No…_ nonononoo _! Oh my god. Please don't be him. Not again. Am I dreaming? » Alice said. It was an unfortunate out of body experience. She was seeing herself talking to the sociopath she feared._

 _« Oh,_ sis _I am real. And this knife is solid too. Now that I have your attention. Where are they Josette? » He petrified Alice. Especially because Malachaï thought she was his sister. She wasn't Josette. Alice. Her name was Alice. Is Alice. Also known as Bunny or Bun. And now he was talking about two other people. The two siblings he had tried to kill. Was attempting to kill._

 _« Who? »_

 _« Olive and Lucas. You know the other twins that are trying to take my place? » This was not happening Alice would think. But instead she said:_

 _« Can I wake up now? »_

 _« We're just getting started, Darling. » Kaï grew into a man, his face losing baby fat. He turned into someone she knew as Nathaniel Buzolic. But here. He was known as…_

 _« Kol? »_

 _« I do believe that is my name … Bunny… right? » He knew her. She was not Josette anymore. What was… going on?_

 _« Oh… shit… where is Kaï? »_

 _« Kaï? Who is him? »_

 _« Why am I dreaming of you? »_

 _« I don't know love, why are you? » That quip was fairly familiar. The first time she heard it was…_

 _« What the heck? Klaus? » Kaï. Kol. What the fuck?_

 _« You smell divine love. Let me have a bite. » A bite? No way. Nooo._

 _"Nooooo… Ahhhhhhhh!"_

"Aaaaaaaahhh!"

"Oh my god. Nononono. What did I do? A nightmare with them in it. Kaï. Kol. Klaus. Oh god."

Deep breathe in. Relax. This is … otherworldly. Funny. I am in another world. In another world's world. My gosh. I am doomed.

Why is … I understand Kaï appearing in my dream. But Kol and Klaus? Okay, they are freaky vamps. Original strong vamps. But I don't fear them appearing here. I hope they don't. Aaah! Stop thinking. Damn isn't that tea supposed to work? Why am I getting nightmares? It is the second time. The same day. Two night-terrors in one day. Who is playing with me? Who…? Oh… No… No.

Uh oh.

Shit.

Fuckity fuck.

Dreams or nightmares knows best.

I am being … hunted.

Doomed.

But… still. Why Kol and Klaus?

They would not appear here…right?

What does that mean? I know I fear them too. Not the today's main antagonists. Just Kaï.

Right?

Like God would respond. I wonder why I still try.

Must be because I am still hopeful this entire thing is just a very bad bad dream.

Somehow… maybe…

°0°0°0°

SEVEN DAYS AGO

OUTSIDE POV

Kaï arrived in Mystic Falls. A mystical town, it was indeed. Kaï did not know why he had never come here. This place reeked of magic. He finally found what had lured him here. Somewhat. Why now?

Again, "aparté"*. These questions are to make you, reader think. Kaï does not think that much. He acts more. Impulsive. That is why he is hunting the who-whom popped here and created the initial pull. He would have come here long ago if this place alone had called him. But it did not. So, people why? What or who appeared? For Kaï to feel the need to hunt again.

°0°0°0°

PRESENT DAY

He had found me. But… I was not dead yet. Good thing!

Alice thought, her smile faltering. Her eyes searched for something that was clearly not in front of her.

He is here. He found me. He didn't do anything yet. Why is it yet? Arg! How does a psycho think, already? Would he plan it out? would he act impulsively? Why had I not majored in psychology? Or disturbed personalities. I knew a thing or two about psychos. I think. I did see the dark knight. Joker. But, Sherlock Holmes is a sociopath. Joker is a psychopath. Kol is a … vampire. It isn't the same thing. He sees us, humans, like food. As I see animals and veggies. Kaï is a human/witch without witch powers hungry for those powers. With daddy issues. And abandonment issues. Never felt a thing. Has a tough time expressing himself. He didn't even know what was the 'water leaking out of his eyes'. Never cried. Does that mean he was never sad? Feeling and expressing it is different right? He could feel emotion. He can not put himself in anyone's else place. 0% empathic. Okay. But he does feel angry and acts out on it in hate and vengeance. Or only in humor. He does like to play. This is complicated. I don't know why I choose to understand him. See how he might think… to predict his next move. But… aren't they unpredictable? There is my control issue.

°0°0°0°

FIVE DAYS AGO

OUTSIDE POV

He still had not found anything.

Only three sandwiches in the empty police station.

°0°0°0°

PRESENT DAY

Now that he knew I was here. I need to up my game. As in go running. Or go punch a tree?

Nop. The trees did nothing to me. See how nice I am? Damn it.

I am going to go crazy.

°0°0°0°

THREE DAYS AGO

OUTSIDE POV

Kaï. Kaï. Kaï. Tch.

No fresh trail in sight. Poor Kaï. Yay to the poor bunny.

°0°0°0°

PRESENT DAY

Okay, I was slightly mad. Slightly okay. I am scared. I took a knife with me. Hah! The joke. And I am training. And releasing my frustration at the same time. But that says a lot! I never hurt myself. Even if I am angry. Even if I am scared. Even when I am crying. The hiccups filling my hearing. All that I am hearing. Nothing else then my heartbeat and my hitch breathing and my fists hitting the tree trunk. Nothing meaningful… like …

Kaï and his wicked twinkle?

°0°0°0°

A DAY AGO

OUTSIDE POV

Where do you think he found his lead? Of course!

The flower shop. Remember? The snapped poppy?

The untidy newspaper rack.

One of the houses shut windows.

Bingo.

And now… what was he to do with Alice?

What was his next move?

* * *

* My editor says "aparté" is not a word. In French, it is used in theater. I have no idea if it is the same is English… Just researched… and it is translated as "aside" but it still does not fit the context so I will keep the French word.

As you can see… and I may have said… Alice is a lot of people in one. Look up 'persona' in the Design process for an example. To create a worthwhile character. I mashed Alice (in Wonderland (- Bunny)) and author me (- knows of tvd) and Harley^^ yes… the Harleen Quinzel. Not because I have a fascination with her. But Alice Stone has one. (I like Joker^^a tiny bit? Okay, A LOT!)

Something similar happened to Samantha Kingstone in 'Before I Fall'. a 'replay' day.

So... Alice in Wonderland + Rose (me) + Harley + Samantha = Alice Stone in Prison World

So NOT A MARY-SUE

REPEAT! NOT A MARY-SUE… Bleurg… I appreciate Self-Inserts. I like what goes on when a person of our world clashes with what is supposed to be fiction. A made-up story. fictional characters. I think it might be hard. We have fans that can be serial killers on the other side of the screen. If They were on the same side as us… whole new level. So buckle up and join the ride.

Not-fiction beyond the screen is waiting for you.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Samantha Kingstone from "Before I fall"

I do not own Harleen Quinzel from DCU.

I do not own Alice from Lewis Carroll.

Join

Alice

in

Kaïland

ew

that sounded… weird… oh well!

BYE^^


End file.
